Diskussion:Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372/73)
können wir eigendlich mit sicherheit sagen dasses nur der "zweite" Föderal-Klingonische Krieg ist? mir kahm so vor als hätte es vorher schon zwanzig gegeben^^--Shisma 17:38, 23. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Also wenn der erste Krieg derhier war: 1 dann gab es definitiv noch einen dritten. Q sagt in der Episode "Rikers Versuchung" Die Zu Worf, die Klingonen hätten den Krieg gegen die Menschen verloren. Beim "Ersten Föderal-Klingonischen Krieg" gab es aber keine Gewinner, da beide Parteien von den Organiern zu einem Patt bzw. zum Frieden gezwungen wurden. Dann müsste das hier schon der 3. Krieg sein, oder? :(und der Erste war wahrscheinlich noch vor 2267 (bzw. 2266, Beginn von TOS), da der Vertrag von Organia bis zum Khitomer-Abkommen galt und Khitomer wahrscheinlich nicht vor 2372 von den Klingonen gebrochen wurde (Gegen das 24. Jahrhundert als Zeitpunkt für einen weiteren Krieg spricht außerdem, dass es nach Narendra III, also seit 2344 keinen Konflikt mehr gab) -- Wunder-PILLE 21:43, 23. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Ergänzug: Dann wäre da auch noch die Schlacht von Donatu V 2243. Eindeutig vor beiden Kriegen. Das und Qs Aussage sind doch eigentlich Beweis genug, oder? -- Wunder-PILLE 11:15, 11. März 2006 (UTC) :::Also ich hatte irgendwie immer im Kopf, dass es da noch einen Krieg zwischen Klingonen und der Föderation gab, gleich nachdem diese gegründet wurde - wohl weil die Klingonen dies als Bedrohung ihrer Machtverhältnisse insbesondere, da die Menschen ja nicht gerade ihre besten Freunde zu der Zeit sind. :::Dann war da noch ein wohl längerer Konflikt, der etwa zur Zeit von Der Käfig gespielt hat - wobei ich jetzt nicht beschwören will, dass er sich auf die Klingonen bezog, da die dort noch nicht "erfunden" waren. Pike war wenn ich mich recht erinnere ziemlich "kommandiermüde", wohl aufgrund einer längeren Auseinandersetzung (müsste mir den Piloten nochmal anschauen...) :::Der Krieg, den man hier als "ersten Krieg" auflistet, kenne ich nicht wirklich - was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass ich TOS nur wenige Jahre vor Beginn von TNG zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte bzw. die Klingonenepisoden der Serie - und da fand ich die Auseinandersetzungen weniger kriegerisch, als "hin und wieder sich mal die Stirn zu bieten", was den Organiern aber nicht geschmeckt hat, weil es eben einen Krieg provozieren könnte. :::Daher dann die Einrichtung der Klingonischen Neutralen Zone, die dann mit dem Khitomer-Abkommen aufgelöst, welches mit den romulanischen Überfällen auf Narendra III und Khitomer dann in eine Allianz umgewandelt wurden, weshalb die Romulaner dann bis zu den Ereignissen aus "Die neutrale Zone" sich nicht mehr haben blicken lassen. — defchris (✍ talk) 20:41, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) Zu detailliert... Bevor der Artikel noch als exzellenter Kandidat nominiert wird (wird ja fleißigst dran rumgewerkelt - Respekt!) Sind die ganzen Details, wie etwa die Passage über die Befreiung des Detapa-Rats nicht eher etwas für die entsprechende Episodenzusammenfassung? Ich meine, man kann Texte auch unnötig aufblähen und Inhalte doppelt und dreifach ausbreiten... — defchris (✍ talk) 01:32, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu. Artikel wie der hier sollten eher eine Gesammtüberblick über die Ereignisse bieten. Wie Sisko mit der Defiant einen klingonischen Schlachtkreuzer ausmanövriert und Ähnliches passt wohl besser in die Episodenartikel. Das Problem kommt aber häufiger vor (siehe zum Beispiel die Bearbeitungsgeschichte beim Dominion-Krieg) -- Wunder-PILLE 11:57, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) Bluttest... :Zu Beginn der Episode "Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I" unterzieht sich Martok einem Bluttest, der beweist, das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch kein Gründer war. Offenbar wurde der Hass auf die Cardassianer nicht vom Dominion geschürt. ---- Ähm, der Bluttest hat doch exakt 0 Aussagekraft, denn: 1. Fälscht ihn der Ersatz-Bashir doch einige Episoden später und 2. Bekommt doch Odo von einem der Gründer gesteckt, dass sie durchaus in der Lage seien, den Test zu fälschen (und ihn zubestehen) - sei es dadurch, dass sie vorher von dem Original eine Blutprobe nehmen oder aber weil sie auch die Form abgetrennter Teile beibehalten können, weshalb dann eben genau der Ersatz-Bashir auffliegt. Auch die englische MA sieht es anders... — defchris (✍ talk) 20:41, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) Zählung (nochmal...) Über die Zählweise wurde ja bereits gestritten (siehe ganz oben) und bei der Nominierung zum Exzellenten Artikel ist das ganze noch mal zur Sprache gekommen. Ich wäre letztendlich dafür, den Artikel nach Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg von 2372 oder Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2371-2373) zu verschieben. Ein ähnliche Diskussion werde ich auch für den Ersten starten. Meinungen?--Bravomike 11:16, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Startet er wirklich schon 2372? "Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II" spielt doch erst nach der Jahreswende... Von daher würde ich eher die Variante Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372/73) bevorzugen. :Und bitte nicht schon verlinken, wenn die Artikeltitel nur vorgeschlagen werden, passiert das zu oft, tauchen irgendwann die in den "gewünschten Artikeln" auf, die man eben im Laufe der Diskussion eben nicht wollte ;) 15:29, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) beide male sorry, das mit "71" ist ein schreibfehler (wurde im link korrigiert), was die "gewünschten Artikel" angeht, der gegenwärtige Spitzenreiter wurde 14 mal verlinkt, da werden die zwei links hier nicht allzuschnell auftauchen, aber ich verstehe die Einwände und merke sie mir für die Zukunft--Bravomike 17:21, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :: Sorry I don't know German, but I assume most will understand this; the use of the /''' in an article title is generally discouraged. In essence, this article '''73) is a subpage of Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372. --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Technically, maybe.... But if it was as strict like that, there should be a link at the beginning of that page, directing to Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372 as you can see at the top of this page - but there isn't anyone... also returns the complete title Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372/73) and there is also no "73)" article listed within the all pages list, either. 04:19, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC)